Fluff, in an edible sense
by the turquoise
Summary: Sakura loves Fluff, but Sasuke is skeptical of this pink marshmallow-y substance. Oneshot, fluff!


**Fluff, in the edible sense**

**Fluff/slight crack/AU**

**Sakura-centric**

**Sakura/Sasuke**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, cuz if I did Sasuke would be back and there would be tons of sasusaku luvin.**

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I was ecstatic, floating about, euphoric, and feeling as smug as a bug in a rug. All those happy sayings 'n shit.

The reason? I had just bought many a jar of Fluff from the supermarket, and at a bargain! Mmmmm was I a happy bunny. With many jars of Fluff. You get what I mean. I'm not good with metaphors.

WITH THIS FLUFF, I COULD TAKE OVER THE WORLD! (I've got a jar of Flu-uff, I've got a jar of Flu-uff, and guess what's inside it...!)

Ahem. Sorry. But boy do I love that marshmallow-y goodness.

At the moment, Sasuke, my awesome and sexy boyfriend was out on a mission, meaning I could eat alllll I wanted! Even the tomatoes, but NO. Who would eat tomatoes when you could eat Fluff? Not I! So I fetched a spoon and some graham crackers from the kitchen and then skipped into the living room to enjoy my delishy food.

Curling up on the sofa, I leaped right into my raspberry flavoured yummy yummy Fluff and stuffed my face like a hyper hamster. Add my favourite Harry Potter film and yeah that's me down for the evening.

It's in these rare moments I genuinely feel my life is complete.

PRAISE YOU, FLUFF!

Now, excuse me for une minute, while I- omnomnomnom.

* * *

And that's how Sasuke my aforementioned wunnerful gorgeous pants boyfriend found me: lying on the sofa with my face covered with delectable pink stuff. Yummee.

Saucy cakes looked at the Fluff with a face full of wary disgust, (SACRILEGE! roared my inner awesome self) and said,

"Sakura, what the hell are you doing?"

"Eating. Beautiful. Things." Was my answer, and why yes I am the queen of comebacks, thank you very muchioso.

The corners of Sasuke's mouth turned up in a half smile - something that he only ever does for yours truly! - and said, "It looks like you're eating your hair."

I sighed. "Sassy, this is NOT my hair. This is Fluff, the ambrosia of the GODS. The path of righteousness for all good food seekers and-"

"Hn. Same colour."

Okay, he was clearly turning on his ignore Sakura thingymabobby. He wasn't even listening, he was getting tomatoes out of the fridge! I so should have eaten them before.

"Sasuke!"  
"Sasuukee."  
"Sassy-kun!"  
"SNUGGLE POOGUMS!"

No answer(not even to snuggle poogums...!). So I took action.

I'm not actually extremely proud of what I did next about his ignoring me and the Fluff-ness. But I did what had to be done - I defended the honour of the Fluff. Amen, sistah.

I dug my spoon right into that shit then catapulted pink marshmallowy goodness into his face.

His beautiful, aristocratic face.

Did I ever mention Sasuke-kun has the most gorgeously long feminine eyelashes? Dayum am I jealous of those lashes. They're like long, sooty and oh so smexy. Hell, Sasuke could probably model mascara. He could model full stop, (Sasuke modeling underwear...drool...) but he's _mine_! No way am I letting skanky Karin get her hands on model-Sasuke, NO WAY JOSE!

But I digress.

Anyways, Sasuke-kun has Fluff in his hair and on his face and I can distinctly make out an angry expression on his face.  
But, y'know, it's pretty hard to tell because of all that Fluff on him. It's like a pink fluffy balaclava.

What a waste of my precious Fluff! Was all I could think of...and, also: 'Brrr, Sasuke looks scary. And hot. But mostly scary.'

Sweet Jesus. What's wrong with my mind?

"Sakura..." Sasuke glared at me with smoldering eyes.  
I giggled. He so could not pull off that glare while he has a face full of pink stuff.  
"Sasuke-kun, you look like a fluffy angry kitty cat! Hahahaa! Meow!"

Suddenly, he pinned me down onto the sofa and loomed over me. Holy Jesus cheezus, how could he look so gorgeous even with marshmallow all over his face?

Hot damn.

I squeaked. "Sasuke-kun..."

He smirked. "This Fluff on my face shouldn't be wasted..."

However, his suggestion was lost on me.

"I KNOW! Oh my gosh, Sasuke, it was such a big waste. I spent my own money on that. I'm so stupid, bargains on Fluff don't come often, y'know, OH I KNOW if we run to the supermarket now we might still be able to buy some more-"

Sasuke gave me a light whack on the back of my head.  
"Idiot! We're not running to the shops just to buy you Fluff."  
"But Sasuukee, I love Fluff! Hey, why don't you try some? Then you can see what I'm talking about!"  
"No."  
Cue big pleading eyes.  
"No."  
Cue big pleading eyes filling up with tears.  
"Hn."

Score.

I'm just too adorable!

* * *

"Sasuke-kun...maybe 9 jars of Fluff in an hour is going a bit over the top...?"  
"...No it isn't."  
"Well you don't need to scoff it down, you just ordered almost 200 jars of it online!"  
"Hn."  
"Can we go to sleep now?"  
"Let me finish this jar."  
"Kiss me goodnight, Saucy cakes!"  
"Sakura. My mouth is full of Fluf-mmfffff!"  
"Goodnight, Sasuke!"

_10 minutes later..._

"You taste even better than Fluff, Sakura."  
"...I'm still awake, ya know... but thanks, Sasuke-kun. I love you!"  
"Hn." *blush*

* * *

**A/N~ well, that was fluffy in both a literal and figurative way...haha!  
My second fic ever, and my first ever real fluff, I'd say.**

**Thoughts? Constructive criticism? Flames? I'll take them all, but just drop a review by and I'll be like omg dfyrbejsidnwiekdlKakd!YAY**


End file.
